


Did My Wife Ever Do This?

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Ten Kinks<br/>Prompt: Lee/Sam - washing (sarahspank)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did My Wife Ever Do This?

Sam had gotten drunk and then sick. Lee steered Sam toward the senior pilots’ head. Off in the corner, there was a stool - not something they generally had much use for, but when people broke their legs or frakked up their knees, it came in handy. Lee propped Sam against the wall and grabbed the stool, then started stripping Sam.

He shook his head. If Kara could see this. He turned his head away for a moment. Kara couldn’t see this. Kara couldn’t see anything. His grip was a little rougher than he intended, and Sam protested.

“Ouch! Frak, Lee, what’s your problem?”

Lee’s problem was that he didn’t have one problem. He had thousands. Foremost among them at the moment, though, was frakking dead Kara’s frakking drunk husband, and his own frakking inability to tell his crew he didn’t want to be saddled with taking care of his...whatever the frak Sam was to him.

“Just shut up. You need a shower. You smell disgusting.”

“Let me do it, then. You keep going and I’ll strangle on my own tanks.” His eyes closed for a moment. “Maybe that’s your plan.”

Lee stepped back, stripping off his own clothes, and reached in to turn on the water, adjusting the temperature hotter. It would both get Sam cleaner and relax his tension, and then Sam would sleep better. And maybe never bother Lee again.

He helped Sam stand, maneuvered him into the stall and reached out to grab the stool. “Sit.”

“Yes, sir.” Sam’s voice was decidedly insolent, and Lee wanted to hit him almost as much as he’d ever wanted to hit Kara. Did she do it on purpose? Marry this guy, because if something ever happened to her, she wanted someone left behind to piss him off all the time? He wouldn’t put it past her.

Lee angled the shower head and lathered up the soap. Get what he could while Sam was sitting down, then move on to the more challenging portion of the evening. He sighed and dug his fingers into Sam’s hair.

Sam groaned. “Hurts.”

Lee bit his tongue.

“Feels good, too. Mmm.” His head flopped back and forth as Lee worked the lather in.

He got behind Sam’s ears, down under his chin, the back of his neck, and around his jaw. He spread soap over Sam’s face, and Sam spluttered as Lee aimed the water directly at his face.

“Frak, Adama!”

Lee ignored him and washed his own face. Might as well take care of it. One less thing to do tomorrow morning. He was already tired just thinking about it.

He’d leaned into the spray to rinse off when he felt hands, soap, on his dick. He tensed, wanting to refuse, but Sam’s hand was tight, slipping up and down, and Lee knew it was a lost cause. It had been so frakking long since anyone else had touched him.

He tried, though. He looked down at Sam. “What -”

“S’right in front of my face. But I’m not suckin’ it unless it’s clean.”

Lee hardened his hands into fists, preparing to make himself back away, but Sam held on tighter and aimed the spray down Lee’s front. A runaway part of his brain wondered what else those long arms could do from there. Sam pulled, none too gently, and Lee tripped forward. Sam’s head bent down, his chin angling toward Lee, and he looked up at Lee as he licked from one end to the other and back again.

“S -”

“M’wife’s not the only who gives a good blow job, _sir_. Taught her a few things, even. She ever do this?” 

Lee’s eyes rolled back. He didn’t know exactly what ‘this’ was, but Kara had in fact done that once. “Yes,” he grated out.

“Learned that from me.” Sam flicked his tongue around the tip of Lee’s cock, and then took it in his mouth.

It felt to Lee like his cock was on fire. Was the inside of Sam’s mouth molten lava, or what? He bit his lip.

Sam pulled his mouth back off and jerked again. Lee squeaked.

“Pay attention. We’re gonna finish this godsdamned shower and then go to sleep. But first, I’m gonna suck you off, and you’re gonna tell me how it feels or I’m gonna stop. Unnerstan’?”

Lee nodded, and Sam squeezed. “Watch. Watch me give my wife’s lover a blow job.”

“Sam…”

“Shut up, Lee.”

He engulfed Lee’s cock in his mouth, and Lee watched, fascinated, his mouth hanging open slightly. Sam had Lee’s entire cock in his mouth, and the suction - oh gods - his head thunked against the stall wall and Sam bit down just a bit. Oh, frak. Kara had not done that, but why hadn’t she? Sam’s mouth eased up, and his cock slid in and out, slow and easy, and Lee’s hands were opening and closing. He needed to touch something.

Sam stopped. “You’re supposed to be talking to me.”

Lee panted. “I - “

“Jus’ tell me. Or show me.” Sam’s eyes glinted, and it was the exact expression Kara wore when she was trying to piss him off. It was working, too.

Lee reached out and tangled his fingers into Sam’s hair and hauled him forward, shoving his cock down Sam’s throat. Sam made a noise, but it didn’t look to Lee like he was protesting. He pulled Sam almost all the way off and shoved in again. He frakked Sam’s mouth hard and rough until he was ready to pop, and he pulled out and grunted as he watched the come spurt all over Sam’s face, getting stuck in his eyebrows and running down his nose.

Sam leaned forward and sucked at the dribbles of come on the tip of Lee's cock, then sat back, filled his hands with water and sluiced his face. “Can we finish this shower now? I’m frakkin’ exhausted.”

He soaped up his arms, making sure to get his armpits, and handed the soap to Lee, who still hadn’t spoken. “You always this quiet after you come?”

Lee mentally shook himself alive. He wasn’t sure what this was going to mean, or if it was going to mean anything. He took refuge in what he hoped was humor. “Usually asleep after I come, so probably.”

Sam snickered, and held his hand out for the soap, working it into a lather on his legs and hips. “Oughtta sleep good tonight, then.” He stood, wincing at the weight on his bad leg, and turned Lee around, soaping down his back and neck. Then he handed over the soap and turned around, putting his hands on the wall.

It was a bit easier to wash Sam when he wasn’t looking at Lee. He finished the rest of the washing quickly, and wrapped a towel around his waist before handing one to Sam. “Got sweats in my quarters. No point waking up all the pilots right now.” He held out the crutches and turned toward the hatch, expecting Sam to fall in behind. Sam’s gaze was a heavy weight on his back the entire way back to his quarters.


End file.
